1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a print system, a print job registering method, and a storage medium. More particularly, in a system such that a printer connected to a network is used by a plurality of clients connected to the network, the invention relates to a print system, a print job registering method, and a storage medium suitable to a case of enabling the printer to be easily used even from a client such as a portable PC (personal computer) which is only temporarily connected to the network.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, the spread of personal computers in an office is remarkable and a network technique to connect them is also developing. As a using method of a printer as well, although one printer is connected to one personal computer and is used hitherto, in recent years, a case where the printer is connected to a network and is used in common by personal computers connected to the network is increasing.
The foregoing conventional technique, however, has the following problems. That is, under an environment such that the printer connected to the network is used in common by a plurality of personal computers as mentioned above, when the user wants to use the printer from a portable PC such as a notebook-sized personal computer, after the portable PC was connected to the network, the setting for allowing the portable PC to recognize the printer on the network is necessary. The portable PC, therefore, has to change the setting in accordance with a network on the movement destination side each time the portable PC is moved.
The invention is made in consideration of the foregoing problems and it is an object of the invention to provide a print system, a print job registering method, and a storage medium in which even when a portable PC temporarily participates in a network and allows a printer connected to the network to print, troublesome setting in an external apparatus is unnecessary.
To accomplish the above object, according to the invention, there is provided a print system in which a printing apparatus and an upper apparatus to manage the printing apparatus are connected onto a network and an external apparatus can be newly connected to the network, wherein the external apparatus has print requesting means for requesting the upper apparatus to print, and the upper apparatus comprises printing apparatus detecting means for detecting the printing apparatus on the network on the basis of the print request; and registering means for registering a print job to the detected printing apparatus.
Further, according to the invention, the external apparatus has printing apparatus input means for inputting a designation of the printing apparatus.
Further, according to the invention, when the print requesting means of the external apparatus issues the print request without designating the printing apparatus, the printing apparatus detecting means of the upper apparatus detects the printing apparatus on the basis of the print request.
Further, according to the invention, when the print requesting means of the external apparatus designates a default printing apparatus and issues the print request, the printing apparatus detecting means of the upper apparatus detects the default printing apparatus on the basis of the print request.
Further, according to the invention, when the print requesting means of the external apparatus designates a printer driver and issues the print request, the printing apparatus detecting means of the upper apparatus detects the printing apparatus corresponding to the printer driver on the basis of the print request.
According to the invention, the external apparatus has upper apparatus detecting means for detecting the upper apparatus on the network.
According to the invention, the external apparatus has upper apparatus input means for inputting a designation of the upper apparatus, and the upper apparatus detecting means of the external apparatus detects the upper apparatus on the network unless the upper apparatus is designated by the upper apparatus input means.
Further, according to the invention, the external apparatus is a portable personal computer.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.